


I'm Sorry

by crimson_wake



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_wake/pseuds/crimson_wake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Pyrrha Nikos had to apologize to Jaune. Three times she had to apologize to someone she loved due to her own errors, even if they had no ill intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I made this out of spite for my friend who loves to hurt me, love you babs<3

Three times Pyrrha Nikos had to apologize to Jaune. Three times she had to apologize to someone she loved due to her own errors, even if they had no ill intentions. Despite her strength and reputation as a strong, dependable fighter she was seen as nothing more than fame and talent no matter where she went and whom she met. She hardly paid mind to this as she worked very hard to get where she was. That is, until she met Jaune. He didn’t want anything from her because he didn’t even know her. No feelings of inferiority or ulterior motives came from him even when he was informed about who she was. Pyrrha never realized how _lonely_ she was until she met him. Despite everything, he treated her like an equal and she was already wrapped around his finger, unbeknownst to him.

The first time she apologizes to him is when they meet. Weiss fumes at him for being so ignorant and demands the redhead to do something about it. Seeing no legitimate harm in it, she pins his body to the iron locker with her spear. The other girl gives a curt farewell to the blonde before before sashaying away, the click of her heels crowing distant.

“I’m sorry.” Pyrrha smiles apologetically as she retrieves her weapon before giving Jaune once last glance as she walks away for initiation.

She apologizes once and he forgives her.

The second time she apologizes isn’t much time from the first. When they had been launched into the air, she makes a steady, well-executed landing in a fairly large tree. Not far from her, she hears a distinctively feminine scream and turns to find Jaune soaring through the air, flailing his arms and legs. She chuckles softly at this and peers into the scope of her weapon with her bright, olive-green eyes. She soon turns it into a spear once she calculates his coordinates and propels it in his direction. Pyrrha waits a few moments before she hears a loud _‘thunk’_ and then the echo of Jaune’s shrill voice,

“Thank you!”

She cups her hands around her mouth to create a megaphone effect, “I’m sorry!”

She apologizes for the second time and he forgives her.

Now, the young prodigy is on his team, and he serves as the leader, and she couldn’t be happier. She grew to develop deep feelings for him despite his many faults and blatant interest in Weiss. It hurt whenever he spoke of her but what could she do? It was easier to just be close to him, as a teammate and friend, and have him fawn over the girl than to try to strain their friendship with her feelings. She was always so honest, especially with him, so why did she bite her tongue? Nora, despite her attitude and behavior, was quite observant. She asked her about her feelings quite directly.

“You should just tell him!” She huffs, placing her hands on her hips. Pyrrha laughs sheepishly at this before frowning.

“It’s better this way, Nora. Please trust me.” She gives a warm smile to the short, spunk-filled girl who only seems to give her a look resembling pity.

The third and last time Pyrrha apologizes to him is long after the first two.

The two had just escaped the underground vault deep within the school under the strict command of Ozpin after Cinder had stolen the rest of Amber’s autumn powers. While the blonde was anxiously trying to call Glynda, Pyrrha stared down at the destroyed building academy as Cinder made her way up to the roof with her stolen powers. She frowned, making it her mission to stop her.

“Pyrrha? What are you doing?” Jaune asks when he catches his team mate still staring at the building. She gives him a brief look before before turning back to the once prestigious academy that now lay in ruins. Putting the two together he grows frantic, “No, Pyrrha, you can’t. Please.”

He can’t stop her. She’s already made up her mind. She cuts off Jaune’s begging and cups his cheeks with her gloved hands and presses her lips against his, something she’s wanted to do for quite awhile. He’s taken aback at first but clumsily kisses her back and rests his hands on her hips, pulling her closer. Her lips are soft and sweet while his are rough and chapped from dehydration. She doesn’t mind this. When the girl pulls back her hands smooth down his chest.

“I’m sorry.” She says for the last time before shoving him into the nearby locker and slamming it shut.

“Pyrrha!” He screams, pleading with her through the iron folds of the locker, “Please, don’t do this!” The redhead says nothing as she enters the six digit code so he can be somewhere safe. The locker blasts away from its current location and crashes safely into the ruined city.

She apologizes to him a third and final time and she hopes he can forgive her.

 


End file.
